Quandary
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: "Dear Santa... I hope Akaya-kun would like me in return." — AkayaSakuno


**Quandary  
**_**by:**__ RoyaleDeuce_

**Disclaimer: **TeniPuri is not mine.  
**Warning: **Fluff ahead!

* * *

Eight-year old Sakuno ambled on the snow-covered lawn with pen and paper in hand. She could hear her grandmother calling for her from inside the house, but she ignored it for she was on the brink of doing something with utmost importance. As soon as she reached her favorite spot on a rock by the koi pond, with pen poised and paper securely placed on the rock, her writing began.

_Dear Santa..._

The door on the porch was suddenly slammed open, revealing an excited eight-year old Akaya.

"Hey, Sakuno!" The boy grinned widely and waved at his auburn-head friend.

But the girl was too preoccupied with her letter than she did not hear her neighbor's entrance. This irritated the young Kirihara.

_...and a pretty pony with hair that's red, pink, blue..._

Akaya jumped right in front of the rock Sakuno was on and began bouncing about. "Let's build a big, gigantic, humongous, snow dinosaur and scare kaa-san and baa-chan!" He squealed in delight at the thought.

But he was ignored... again. He twitched.

_...I want all my gifts to be in a shiny pink box with a cute red ribbon—_

"H-Hey!" she screamed when her paper suddenly disappeared into Akaya's hands. "Give it back!"

"Dear Santa..." Akaya read while running away from the starting to be teary-eyed Sakuno. "How are you? I hope you're doing fine. Well, I've been a good girl this year. I'm asking for fewer—hey!" He stopped and turned to Sakuno smugly. "You spelled 'fewer' wrong! Hah! I'm better than you in spelling after all!"

Sakuno took that as the time to snatch her paper back and start running away from the boy. But just as she only managed to make a few steps, she was hauled right back and stumbled on the ice cold ground. She glanced up and realized that Akaya had both her braids in his hands.

"I just wanted to see what was in there!" the boy reasoned out while continuing to tug on Sakuno's hair. "And I think I saw my name somewhere," he said before reaching for the paper again. But Sakuno pulled it away. In response, he pulled at her hair even harder.

"I—It hurts!" Sakuno muttered. "S—Santa won't give you a gift if you're naughty like that!" And then she started crying.

Surprisingly, Akaya let go of his hold on Sakuno's hair. Whether it was because of her Santa statement or because she started crying, the young boy muttered his apology, helped Sakuno stand up from her position, and then started smoothing out the wrinkles on the girl's clothes and fixing her hair. He wiped his friend's tears with one sweeping movement and tucked his arms behind his head while grinning as if he hadn't just made Sakuno cry.

"You better watch out! You better not cry! You better not pout! I'm telling you why!" he exclaimed, quoting the words from a Christmas song. He suddenly pinched Sakuno's cheeks upwards to force a smile. "Santa's coming to town you know!"

* * *

Eleven-year old Sakuno had her legs swinging back and forth while sitting on the park's frozen fountain. Glancing at her watch, she noted down that her expected company was late so they wouldn't have enough time to stop by the post office to drop of her letter to North Pole. Bored and thinking of only one thing left to do, she opened the envelope containing her letter for a final read.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Akaya's eyes narrowed when he realized that he was going to be ignored for the next two minutes. _Again? _With one swift move, he managed to snatch the paper away from the girl.

"H-Hey!"

"Dear Santa..." Akaya eyed his auburn-head friend queerly. "You still believe in this?" His eyebrows knotted, but an impish smile was on his pale face.

Sakuno blushed and grabbed the paper back. "I—I don't see anything wrong with it..." she replied softly before safely placing it back in the envelope.

"And these!" Akaya's hands were suddenly grasping Sakuno's twin braids. "We're already entering junior high in several months and you still have these?! Grow up already!" he exclaimed and started tugging on them like he did every time they met.

Used to her friend's jibes, Sakuno merely fumbled with her hands and blushed a deeper shade of red. "I-I find them cute..."

"Tsk. But guys wouldn't! The last time I read your letter—"

"Y-You read my letter?!" Sakuno looked horrified. "You didn't see a name, did you?" she asked softly, almost too afraid of the answer.

Akaya smirked. "Well I only read the part when you said you wanted to have a boyfriend, but I stopped reading after that since I found it boring." Sakuno seemed relieved. "But anyway! What I'm trying to say is if you want some cool guy to date you, you have to get rid of these!" Then he unleashed his firm hold on Sakuno's hair and took a seat beside her.

There was a contemplative silence that followed right after.

"B-But do you like it, Akaya-kun?"

Akaya turned to a tomato-head Sakuno. "Like what?"

Sakuno blushed even more, but managed to brave herself up into meeting his gaze. She smiled. "Do you like my braids?"

Akaya was taken aback at the question. It took him several moments to reply after looking away.

"I do."

Sakuno brightened up. "Really?"

He smirked and playfully tugged on one of them. "Yeah... It's nice for pulling..." he added which caused Sakuno's smile to turn upside down. "I was just kidding!" he amended and pinched Sakuno's cheeks upward to return the smile. "And you know better than to pout during the holidays!" He pulled Sakuno from her position and clasped her hand with his as they ran towards the post office. "Santa wouldn't be too keen in granting what you want if you don't smile!"

_Dear Santa... I hope Akaya-kun would like me in return. _

And at that, Sakuno smiled.

* * *

Fourteen-year old Sakuno was pushed back on the rooftop wall as she clutched a piece of paper near her heart. She neither had the courage nor the strength to run away from the surrounding company of senior boys with taunting smiles. Who would have thought that her habit of writing a letter to Santa would lead to this?

"This is so cute! Don't you think so, guys?" The tallest of the group laughed. "A middle-school student who's writing a letter to Santa! Are you really a junior?" Sakuno nodded meekly. "Well, you surely don't act one!" he asserted before wrenching the paper away from the shaking auburn-head.

"G-Give it back..." she feebly uttered as the one who wrenched her paper away began to laugh again as soon as he opened it.

"Oh this is hilarious! Who'd wish for someone to like you in a letter to _Santa_?! This thing will really not happen if you keep hoping on something as childish as this!" And then Sakuno's letter was mercilessly torn into shreds right before her very eyes.

Tears started to fall on her cheeks when the boy leaned in closer to her, one of his hands cupping her chin.

"That piece of crap isn't worth your tears, _doll_..." He leaned even more until his face was only a breath away from the girl's. "You're pretty, but stupid. No wonder Kirihara wouldn't even spare you a moment—"

In the blink of an eye, the bully was pushed away from her with a sudden punch.

Red instantly found its way on Sakuno's face as soon as she realized who had saved her. "A—Akaya-kun..."

"You were saying?"

Akaya's eyes were glowing red, his face menacing. The bully was glaring back at Akaya, his knuckles turning white. Then the boy suddenly leapt from his position on the floor and managed to land a punch on Akaya's face. But the dark-haired boy wouldn't just give up in a fight... even if it had to be one against four. Without a second thought, Akaya managed to knock down Sakuno's oppressors, surviving with only minor bruises.

"Are you alright?" He slumped himself right beside a still in shock Sakuno. Then he was surprised when he received a slap from the girl.

"B-Baka!" Sakuno cried as she began shaking. "I-I should be the one asking that!"

Akaya scowled. "What?! Well, you didn't have to slap me you know! If you wanted the answer, yes I am alright... that is before you slapped me!"

"Sorry..." Sakuno sighed. "It's just that you got me worried..."

Silence.

Then Sakuno frowned. "You wouldn't be getting a gift from Santa with what just happened..."

Akaya rolled his eyes. "Who cares? Well, would you rather let me have that guy kiss you...?" He began soothingly rubbing the cheek Sakuno slapped before muttering, "He said that I wouldn't spare you a moment. Well he's obviously wrong." Sakuno's face softened. "And he said you were stupid! I can't let that pass..." Sakuno blushed deeply. "Because I'm the only one allowed to call you that..." he added which earned him a slap again. "Ow! Don't make me pull your braids!"

Sakuno pouted. "D-Don't make me show you a frown!"

Akaya huffed. "Don't make Santa not give you your gift!"

Sakuno instantly cringed as another translation crossed her mind: Don't make me not like you. "Fine! You win!"

Akaya became satisfied when Sakuno's frown was replaced with a smile.

* * *

Seventeen-year old Sakuno idly watched the moving clouds in the grey skies as she sat on one of the benches of the currently deserted park. The winter chill didn't hinder her from what she intended to happen that very afternoon. She hung on to the object in her hands tightly, afraid that it would slip from her grasp if not careful.

"What! No paper and pen?"

Sakuno shifted her gaze towards where the voice came from and found herself looking at a smiling Akaya.

"Yo!" he said before taking a seat beside her. He regarded her intently as if trying to read what was on her mind. Sakuno seemed pre-occupied with her thoughts, her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Couldn't help but tease his best friend, he playfully pecked her on the cheek to break her from her trance. "A kiss for your thoughts?" he supplied hopefully when Sakuno turned to him aghast.

"Sorry for spacing out like that..." She smiled warmly at the currently grinning Akaya. "It's just that I was thinking about Santa—"

"Ah... about what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Yes— Ah I mean, no! No!" Sakuno shook her head as if trying to convince herself. She managed to compose herself right after, shifting her gaze towards the sky. "After all these years... there had always been one wish not granted in my list. And I couldn't help but wonder if Santa is real..."

Akaya's eyes widened. "Whoa!" He stood up from his seat, kneeled in front of the girl, and then started shaking her. "Who are you and what have you done to Ryuuzaki Sakuno!"

Sakuno giggled and pried her friend's hands away from her shoulder. "You won't receive a gift if you keep on teasing me like that..."

"A gift from Santa?" Akaya asked expectantly.

"A gift from me..." She blushed and then handed the paper bag she had been holding onto to her friend. "Merry Christmas." She leaned in and quickly pecked a bewildered Kirihara on the lips.

There was silence as Sakuno warmly smiled at her still stunned best friend, looking at her as if she just sprouted another head. Then, what Akaya said next had her bewildered.

"You'll take back what you just said you know," he mumbled before returning to sit beside Sakuno. "You lose hope too easily..."

Sakuno's eyebrows creased. "Whatever do you mean, Akaya-kun?"

Akaya turned his head towards her, his serious green orbs meeting her confused chocolate ones. "Tell me... you chose not to believe in Santa anymore just because he failed to meet that _one_ wish?" he asked sternly.

Sakuno remained perplexed with her friend's sudden change in mood, but she replied nonetheless. "Y-Yes... But that one wish is the most important to me—"

"Let me prove it to you that Santa is real..."

Akaya's face cracked into a grin before pulling Sakuno towards him using her braids... and then crushed her lips with his. He smirked when Sakuno regarded him wide-eyed, completely stunned. He returned her gaze intently and even winked at her before proceeding into making things appear even more... sincere. With Sakuno's arms ending wrapped around Akaya's neck and Akaya's hands wildly roaming the inside of Sakuno's shirt, their exchange got more feverish as moments passed by. Only when the feel of something cold dropping on their heads did Akaya cease from proving his point.

"It's snowing!" Sakuno stated animatedly. She smiled and buried her head on his chest. "Would you believe that I wished for it to snow in last year's letter?" She wrapped her arms around Akaya's waist almost hesitantly that it was the boy himself who wrapped it around for her.

"You really bought what I said, huh? It's just that you won't be the same if you aren't your usual crazy Santa-loving self," he muttered against her hair. "Even if I proved your creed wrong, I'd just like you to know that I still don't believe Santa exists—" Sakuno playfully slapped Akaya at his statement. "Ow! Don't make me pull your braids!"

_De ja vu? _Sakuno giggled inwardly and feigned a pout. "Don't make me show you a frown!"

Akaya grinned. "Don't make Santa not give you your gift!"

Couldn't suppress it any longer, Sakuno burst into a fit of giggles as she was assured of the results of the argument. "Ah! I win!" Sakuno broke into a smile even before Akaya could pinch her cheeks upward. "I don't need to be afraid whether Santa would give me a gift or not... Sakuno briefly kissed Akaya on the lips and lovingly whispered, "...because I already have what I want."

* * *

**A/N: **This has got to be the fluffiest thing I've written for a really long time. I have to admit that I enjoyed writing every bit of it! KiriSaku is really growing on me now, you know? Well, belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Reviews can serve as awesome presents! **(:))**

**[Edited]**


End file.
